Training
by NegaiFreak
Summary: The last match of heroes versus villains is about to get underway! Who will win? Natalie and Raya or Alice and Rachael? Get ready to go beyond folks! LET'S HEAR A PLUS ULTRA! FEATURING OC CHARACTERS! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!


**Hey everyone! Surprised to see another one-shot before the next chapter of "Omni Force: WAR"? I sure am! But you know, with the recent release of the second season of my new favorite anime, I can't stop thinking about doing a little story centering around some of my OCs doing some hero training at U.A.!**

 **This takes place during the two on two battles between the students of Class 1-A, but after all of the canon ones have taken place. Get ready for a match of future heroes that'll go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **TRAINING**

"Now then…" All Might began as the remaining students who had all gone through their battles gathered around in the monitor room, "it's time for our sixth and final match!" he declared, "As you final four have seen everyone else make their marks in their matches," he continued to the four figures that had yet to participate, "be sure to make your own in your efforts as either heroes or villains!" he advised loudly with his bright smile. The ones standing before him were Natalie Dragneel, Alice Fullbuster, Raya Dashilee Tennyson, and Rachael Hagane.

The dragon slayer of the four had her pink hair done in a ponytail that hung from the right side of her head. A red scarf was draped around her neck, and a fang-like earring adorned her ear. For the rest of her costume, she donned a sleeveless white waistcoat that was tucked into her knee-length trousers of the same color along with a pair of black sandals.

The ice and water wizard had her wavy onyx hair down with her bangs, wearing an open white coat that exposed her navel and cleavage from the black and blue sports bra she was wearing underneath it. The rest of her costume consisted of dark-colored pants tucked into black boots. A necklace that resembled a sword hung from her neck as she placed her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

The Equestrian magic user was wearing a pair of clear eyeglasses over her eyes, as her outfit was mostly a skin tight, light blue air suit that had gray elbow and knee pads. Black fingerless gloves donned her hands as her hair was tied up into a ponytail. A nervous grimace came across her face upon turning to see the confident expression in the eyes of her girlfriend.

She was wearing a bright red armor over her upper body, complete with a dark blue combat skirt and brown leather boots. Her hair was done into a ponytail as well, while she and the others stepped forward, seeing their instructor place his hands into the black and white lots before them.

"And…" he started to say, pulling out two different spheres with a letter upon each, "this will be the matchup!" he stated, raising his arms up to show the large mass of students the future battle. The black ball he held up had a white K upon it, while the white one had a black L upon it. "Team L will be the heroes, and Team K will be the villains!" he told everyone, "If we're ready to get started, then let's get to it!" he yelled with an excited pump of his right fist.

"Yes sir!" the girls all responded immediately, as a big smile formed upon Natalie's face. As she and the others headed out to the battle building, she took notice of the unusually silent Katsuki Bakugo, who had remained eerily quiet since he and Tenya Iida had lost their match to the team of Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka. Thinking about the boy with the unkempt hair caused her to develop a serious expression on her face as she glanced at the white Fairy Tail mark upon her right forearm.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Whee!" the pink haired girl exclaimed as she happily rode on the shoulders of her father, while he held her by her legs._

" _Natsu, be careful!" Lucy called out worriedly as she jogged up to them, "You're going to get our daughter hurt if you keep running around so recklessly!" she pointed out angrily._

" _Sorry, Luce…" her husband apologized with a nervous smile, "but Nat here's been itchin' to meet the big guy all day," he noted, hearing the little girl giggling happily upon him._

" _Yeah, yeah!" she yelped excitedly, "I wanna meet All Might!" she exclaimed in declaration, causing her mother to laugh at her exuberance. Moments later, they arrived at the downtown streets of Tokyo, watching in awe at the hero parade taking place. Many of the world's famous heroes and newcomers were waving to the crowds of people standing beyond the barriers to the streets themselves._

" _Wow," the fire dragon slayer uttered as he blinked, "What a show," he said, admiring the colorful confetti that rained down. Natalie's eyes were still shaking with excitement until they caught the sight of a certain figure trotting along the streets, wearing a trademark, bright smile that could even make the sun pale in comparison. She was in complete awe at the sight of the great hero, whose peers followed as he waved to the crowd._

" _He's never too short on his fan club…" the celestial wizard mentioned as she chuckled a little._

" _A famous hero and a squadron leader of the Omni Force…" her fellow Fairy Tail member chimed in, catching her attention, "Why wouldn't he have a lot of fans?" he asked her rhetorically with a wide grin, which she just smiled at. Meanwhile, their daughter was still awing the parade, specifically the blonde haired hero as his cape waved with the wind._

' _I've made up my mind!' she inwardly declared, closing her hands into fists. A few years went by as back at the guild hall in her universe, she had grown considerably from her young age._

" _You wanna learn how to use Dragon Slayer magic?" the one known as Salamander asked after hearing Natalie's request, which caught the attentions of everyone in the building as they were quite surprised._

" _Mm-hmm!" she responded while nodding, "I wanna learn how to use magic and become as strong as you!" she told him excitedly, "After all," she kept going with clenched fists, "I'm gonna need magic to go on jobs for this guild!" she pointed out, shocking both of her parents as their eyes were widened. However, the male of the two let off a grin, standing up from his seat at the counter._

" _Nat, I hope you're ready for a crash course," he stated while putting his hands at his hips, "Being a Dragon Slayer is no easy task…" he added to her in a serious tone._

" _I know," she replied with a confident look in her eyes, "And I'm ready," she declared. Years passed on as she was being cultivated into the next fire dragon slayer, learning how to harness her new power. While some setbacks conspired during the midst of her training, she persevered onwards and became stronger. But then an incident occurred in the universe of her idol._

" _What happened to him?" Lucy asked her husband as he had exited the emergency room of a Tokyo hospital, looking rather despondent. While he told her about what conspired, their daughter looked through the window to see doctors and surgeons working quickly on the injured All Might, whose blood was dripping onto the floor. All she had heard was that a villain he had fought ended up giving him a wound so great that several of his organs were almost completely destroyed. As she looked on, she didn't realize that tears were dropping out of her eyes, making a small puddle between her feet._

 _When the family went back home to their world that evening, they were mostly silent. While it wasn't like they lost a friend, the sting of hearing about his bout and how he was put into such an unlikely state had frightened them. The celestial wizard sat upon the bed with Natsu as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. In the meantime, Natalie was clutching the cushions of the couch tightly, trying to hold back any more tears. For her few years of learning how to utilize her father's magic, she had never told him of her true intentions of what she planned to do with her powers._

" _Dad?" she chimed in as she walked into her parents' room, causing them to perk up and see her at the doorway._

" _Hey kiddo…" her male guardian greeted as he stood up, "you hangin' in there?" he questioned, knowing that she was quite affected by what had happened to someone she admired greatly. The tears she had managed to contain for so long suddenly began pouring out from her eyes as her teeth were clenched._

" _I'm sorry!" she immediately apologized, embracing him and burying herself into his coat, much to both his and her mother's surprise, "I know… I said… I wanted to learn Dragon Slayer magic to help you guys at the guild…" she started to say in between sniffs, making the man known as Salamander blink in confusion, "but the truth is…" she kept going, struggling to contain her emotions as she tilted her head up, "I really wanna be a hero like All Might!" she exclaimed before sobbing again. The look of astonishment on her teacher's face was apparent, but he understood that she had been vying to become stronger and stronger no matter what. He placed his hand onto the back of her head, enticing her to look up at him._

" _No one said you couldn't be a hero and a member of Fairy Tail," he reassured to her with a small smile, "If you wanna do it for All Might's sake, then we're not stopping you," he stated, making her tear up even more as she sniffled._

" _Daddy...!" she cried, sobbing into his chest as Lucy stood up and joined in on the embrace._

 **END FLASHBACK**

' _It's been five years since then…_ ' the pink haired girl realized as she closed her left hand into a fist, clenching it tightly, ' _Time to show All Might and everyone just what I can do!_ ' she declared to herself confidently. Moments later, she and her partner were standing outside a six story edifice known as Battle Building F. Their future opponents had already gone inside to set up for the match, so they were outside awaiting the announcement to start. Raya gulped as she was sweating somewhat profusely, catching the attention of her teammate.

"You okay?" she asked her in concern while raising her eyebrow.

"N-Not really…" she responded with a stutter, wrapping her arms around herself, "Knowing that we were the last two teams to get picked doesn't help either…" she mentioned, sighing deeply, "Of all the people we have to fight… it had to be Rachael and Alice…" she grumbled, blushing a little.

"Hey, we don't have to fight them," her friend pointed out to catch her attention, seeing her reach into the pocket of her waistcoat to grab something, "All we have to do is either catch them or take away the fake bomb," she explained, pulling out a roll of white tape to show her, "Besides," she kept going, confidently closing her hand into a fist, "this is our chance to show everyone why we wanna be here," she stated, much to the surprise of the Equestrian magic user as her eyes trembled slightly.

"I-I guess…" she stammered while turning away, "but _they're_ the ones we're up against…" she noted. Her remark did cause Natalie to develop a serious expression on her face, knowing that their future foes were formidable. Suddenly, a bullhorn went off loudly, catching their attentions as they perked up.

" _All right heroes and villains,_ " the Omni Force squadron leader's voice boomed through the loudspeakers inside and out of the building, " _show us your skills and fight to win!_ "he bellowed, " _BEGIN!_ " he roared to the competitors.

"Are you all set here?" the Fullbuster girl asked her partner as they were both in the room with the false weapon.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod, "You can leave it to me," she promised, getting a smile from the ice and water wizard before she exited the floor down the stairs. Back in the monitor room just below the building, the nineteen students watched on closely with their teacher as they saw the hero team enter the building through the opening.

"It's weird how none of these girls have Quirks…" Mashirao Ojiro commented with his hand upon his chin.

"Wait, seriously?!" Mina Ashido exclaimed in surprise, "Then how could they do all those things during mister Aizawa's Quirk tests?!" she asked, completely flabbergasted.

"These girls don't happen to be a part of our world, young Ashido," All Might chimed in to answer her question, catching her attention along with the others, "In fact," he continued, "they have abilities some of us would even consider unreal in terms of its origin," he explained to them.

"Uh, whaddaya mean?" Denki Kaminari questioned out of confusion, tilting his head to the side. Meanwhile, Natalie and Raya ventured further inside the first floor, with the former leading the way as she sniffed around.

"They're a floor or two above us," she noted to her partner as they slowly made their way to the stairs. They quickly moved to opposite sides, peeking out to see if their enemies were coming, but did not spot anything in the darkened area.

"Can you tell if there's someone up there?" the half-rainbow haired girl asked her teammate.

"Not now…" she responded as she narrowed her eyes, sniffing around again, "The air's getting damp…" she pointed out, causing the Equestrian magic user to gasp lightly in surprise, "So Allura's using her magic to block out my sense of smell…" she realized, letting off a little smirk, "She knows me too well…" she muttered, gesturing for the girl with her to follow her up the steps carefully.

"Hmm…" her idol hummed curiously from the monitor room.

' _Young Natalie's always been one to act as brazen and rashly as her father would,_ ' he noted inwardly as he looked on at the pink haired girl on the screen, ' _but she's actually taking caution beforehand,_ ' he said through thought, grinning somewhat more widely, ' _It may just be because this is an actual assessment…_ ' he realized, seeing the pair reach the top of the stairs, glancing around carefully, ' _but even so…_ ' he continued as they stepped forward.

' _We are at a pretty big disadvantage against Allura and Rae combined,_ ' the Dragneel girl admitted to herself as she walked forward slowly, trying to sniff the air for any form of scent from her enemies, ' _Allura can use her Water and Ice Maker magic to counter my Dragon Slayer magic, and Rae could switch into her Flame Empress Armor to take out my fire…_ ' she explained inwardly, looking over at her comrade as she looked around nervously, ' _Raya's probably not gonna wanna go up against Rae, but if push comes to shove,_ ' she continued through thought, ' _then she'll need to go after the weapon, while I-_ ' Her thoughts were halted when her right foot suddenly slipped upon the floor, causing her to stumble forward.

"WAH!" she yelped before crashing face first against the ground, much to the surprise of her ponytailed partner.

"Hey, are you okay?!" she asked worriedly, immediately going over and kneeling down to check if she was all right.

"Ouch…" Eijiro Kirishima remarked back in the monitor room, rubbing the back of his neck.

' _Of course, overthinking can cause you to lose your focus…_ ' All Might noted inwardly as a drop of sweat rolled down his head.

"Natalie?" the Equestrian magic user uttered, hoping that her teammate was okay.

"Ergh…" she grunted as she pushed herself up from the floor, with a tint of red showing on her face out of embarrassment, "Huh?" she said, noticing a thin layer of ice along the surface she had hit, seeing part of her reflection upon it.

"Looks like my trap caught you by surprise," a familiar voice pointed out, causing them to immediately perk up and get onto their feet, seeing a figure approaching them from within the dark hallway. Coming into their light of view was Alice, who rested her right hand against her hip, while her left had a cold aura wafting off of it.

"Oh, whoa!" Hanta Sero yelped in surprise underneath his helmet.

"She must've used her ice powers to freeze the floor and make them slip," Kyoka Jiro realized, twirling her left earphone jack in her fingers.

"An excellent strategy!" their instructor complimented, folding his arms over his chest, "Young Fullbuster has the aptitude of a true villain by preparing a trap for the heroes," he pointed out.

"Hey, it's like Todoroki's move from before!" Tooru Hagakure mentioned excitedly, catching the attentions of the others.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Mashirao agreed while scratching at his cheek, while Shoto Todoroki just glanced back at them with narrowed eyes. Trickles of water emerged from the fingertips of the onyx haired girl as they rose up and wrapped around her hair itself, forming it into a ponytail before it froze into an icy band to keep it together.

"You ready to get started, you two?" she asked, grasping her jacket to take it off and toss it aside.

 _ **Alice Fullbuster! Her powers are Ice and Water Maker magic inherited from both of her parents! By combining her abilities, she can freeze up water in any form to trap her opponents or transform ice into water to surprise her enemies! Wicked! She also a habit of stripping out of nowhere before a fight, but subconsciously keeps at least a layer of clothing on during one!**_

"Wait…" Mina started to say, having noticed something, "wouldn't she throw off her pants, too?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow, while Minoru Mineta was awing the sight of the female known as Allura.

"She at least keeps a layer of clothes on," Denki remembered, putting his hand onto his chin, "so that would mean…" he began to realize, widening his eyes upon figuring it out along with most of the others.

"Sh-She's… going… comman-" The ball haired teen's remark was cut off when the long tongue of Tsuyu Asui slapped him upside his head.

"Looks like she's gonna make her move," she pointed out, watching the monitors.

"Sorry, Allura," Natalie apologized with a grin as her fists became immersed in flames, "but this fight's gonna be just you and me," she stated in a fierce tone.

' _Hate to put you in this position, Raya, but I've got no choice,_ ' she inwardly noted while looking over at her teammate, who clenched her teeth together nervously, ' _I'll handle Allura, and you can get the weapon,_ ' she said through thought. Interpreting her stare, the Equestrian magic user nodded after a moment, making her smile.

"All right!" she exclaimed, raising her arms up as her comrade got into a ready stance, slightly surprising their opponent as she saw the former throw her hands down, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" she bellowed, striking the floor and causing steam to billow up from it as the ice melted immediately. Just then, the half-rainbow haired girl suddenly had her ponytail grow it in a flash of light, along with her skin becoming a light cerulean as a pair of pony ears appeared upon her head and wings appeared on her back. She dashed out in an instant through the white veil, racing by her adversary before she could even react, making her gasp in shock.

"Whoa, nice move!" Ochaco complimented from back within the monitor room.

"By providing her partner with cover, Natalie effectively gave Raya an opening to get by," Momo Yaoyorozu commented, placing her hand onto her chin.

"But now she's gotta get by Fullbuster to move on," Eijiro pointed out with a small grimace.

"Not bad…" the ice and water magic user said as the steam cloud started to dissipate, "You managed to blind me long enough for Raya to get by, so you could-"

"Fire Dragon…" her opponent's voice began to echo, making her perk up as she turned her head to see the Dragneel girl coming with her right fist cloaked in flames, "IRON FIST!" she roared, striking her at her left hip directly, making another steam cloud billow up and shroud the area.

"What a hit!" Denki yelled excitedly. However, the veil then cleared to reveal that the attack had gone through the female's torso, which looked like water.

"Ergh!" the dragon slayer grunted as she couldn't move her fist away from her opponent.

"I figured you'd try something like that," she pointed out before sending her away in a yelp by shooting out a torrent of water from her hands into her chest, sending her sliding back across the floor, "Of course thanks to my magic," she continued as a cold aura wafted off from her form, "I know how to counter it," she noted with a smirk.

"Heh," the pink haired girl laughed, standing firm as her right fist ignited with fire, "Like my dad would say," she kept going, "I'm all fired up…" she declared as she grinned widely.

 _ **Natalie Dragneel! Her ability is the Fire Dragon Slayer magic she inherited from her father, Natsu Dragneel! She can consume fire and use it in all sorts of ways through physical and long-range attacks! But make sure you don't put her on a bus, or she'll totally hurl!**_

"Water Whip!" Alice shouted as both of her arms morphed into the liquid, striking the fiery extremities of her foe as she used them to block the attacks. Steam began emitting from with each hit she took, while everyone in the monitor room watched on.

"Water does beat fire…" Tooru pointed out bluntly with a raise of her gloved hand.

"And consequently, her water is more effective thanks to her other abilities," Fumikage Tokoyami mentioned, catching the attentions of his classmates.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuyu asked curiously.

"Alice can regulate the temperature of her water from freezing to boiling points," Shoto chimed in to answer, narrowing his eyes onto the screen, "By using her cold water, she can not only cancel out Natalie's fire," he kept going, "but she can also lower her own temperature so that the fire she produces isn't that great," he finished explaining.

"Talk about talented…" Eijiro commented with a grin, "Our class is pretty tough!" he noted. Meanwhile, Katsuki continued to remain silent, eyeing the battle with curiosity in his eyes.

"Huh… huh…" the fiery wizard breathed as she slid back a few feet, letting her arms shake as her teeth started to chatter, "Dang it…" she muttered in frustration, knowing that her opponent was tough for her.

"Getting cold feet already, Natalie?" she inquired, resting her right fist against the palm of her left hand, "I'm afraid I've barely even given you a taste of my ice storm…" she mentioned with a sly grin, making her grimace in realization, "Ice Make…" she began, letting a bright blue emit from her extremities before forming a makeshift bow upon them with at least five arrows readied on it, "Bow!" she exclaimed, pulling back the string of the created weapon to unleash the projectiles to her foe.

"Big deal…" she grumbled, igniting her fists once again, "I can just bash those into-!" Her sentence was instantly halted when she felt the arrows splash against her body upon coming into contact with her, making more steam emit from her as she slid back another few steps. "What the heck?!" she screamed out of surprise, while her adversary smirked.

"Like I said before…" she began, transforming her right arm into a watery blade, while an icy sword was held in her left hand, "you've barely gotten a taste of what I can do…" she stated, causing her to gulp slightly as she tried to regain her composure, with steam still coming off of her body.

"Natalie looks like she's got the bad matchup here," Mezo Shoji pointed out from the monitor room, earning a nod from Fumikage beside him.

"It certainly doesn't look pretty~," Yuga Aoyama chimed as his arms were folded over his chest.

"Wouldn't it have been better for Tennyson to stay behind and fight her off?" Eijiro asked as he scratched his head.

"That's true," Tenya Iida chimed in with a raise of his right hand, "With abilities such as Fullbuster's, Dragneel is likely to lose," he noted, placing his hand onto his chin.

"Perhaps," All Might chimed in as he held the microphone in his right hand, "but having young Tennyson fight her would be more problematic," he told them, making some of the students perk up in confusion.

"Oh, I get it," Ochaco realized as she tapped the palm of her left hand with her fist, "If Raya's wings got too damp from those water and ice attacks, then she wouldn't be able to fly…" she explained.

"And that would decrease her maneuverability to a point where she become captured easily," Momo mentioned as she rested her extremities against her hips, "I think the hero team made a wise decision in their strategy," she confessed confidently. Meanwhile, the instructor looked on at the monitors, seeing the Equestrian magic user zooming along the second floor.

' _It may have been the right move to avoid fighting young Fullbuster,_ ' he inwardly started to say, clutching the microphone more tightly, ' _but I think young Tennyson has an even greater obstacle to overcome now…_ ' he noted through thought as his grin shifted a little. Back in the building, the half-rainbow haired girl flew up the stairs to the next level, landing upon the ground and glancing around quickly.

"Let's see…" she uttered quietly, remembering that her partner had identified the location of their enemies just a few number of floors above them, so the weapon was likely there as well. She then spotted the false warhead painted in black and red nearby the far wall from the stairs. "Found it," she said, moving her right hand up to her pony ear, "Natalie, come in," she beckoned to the communicator that was there. Down below, the dragon slayer heard her voice through her own device, touching it with her fingers.

"You found the weapon?" she inquired before jumping back to avoid a swipe from her opponent's watery arm.

" _Yeah, just above you,_ " Raya communicated as a response, narrowing her eyes as she looked around nervously from her position, "I don't see Rachael though…" she pointed out, grimacing a little.

" _Just don't let your guard down!_ " her teammate advised through the communicator, " _All you need to do is touch the weapon and it's over!_ " she told her, making her clench her left fist tightly as she grinned.

"Got it," she replied, breaking off the radio link as she readied herself, getting into a lunging stance and spreading out her wings.

 _ **Raya Dashilee Tennyson! Her ability is the Equestrian magic of the Pegasus inherited from her mother! With it, she gains super speed, enhanced durability and senses, and a colorful look of wings, pony ears, and an awesome ponytail! Unfortunately, she can only use it for about ten minutes, so the clock's ticking!**_

' _I've been like this for about three minutes now… so I'll wrap this up quick!_ ' she inwardly declared, dashing forward in an instant.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Mina exclaimed from within the monitor room. All Might said nothing as his eyes caught the glint of something sharp looming over the head of the half-rainbow haired girl. She glanced up and gasped to see several swords raining down toward her.

"AH!" she yelped, screeching herself to a halt before jumping back to avoid the sharp weapons.

"What the heck?!" Denki screamed from back in the viewing area below as he and most of the others were surprised by the attack, "Is she even allowed to do that?!" he asked in concern.

"It's part of her ability, so it's okay!" the instructor answered, glancing back at the monitor.

' _Yep,_ ' he inwardly uttered, ' _I should've known this would be a challenge for her…_ ' he pointed out to himself, while the winged girl looked at the swords that almost struck her.

"That was too close…" she grumbled, gritting her teeth nervously. All of a sudden, a figure zoomed in from behind her, causing her to turn too late as she was struck in the back down to the floor. Fortunately, she landed upon her feet, surprised that the hit had not done more. She glanced over to see her adversary standing there with two rapiers in her hands, wearing her Flight armor as she was grinning.

"Sorry, sweetie," she apologized while gripping the hilts of her weapons tightly, "but I'm not letting you win," she declared, causing her girlfriend to gulp somewhat frightfully.

 _ **Rachael Hagane! Her ability is the signature Requip inherited from her master, Erza Scarlet! She can summon a multitude of weapons and armors with her magic, which allows to utilize some with certain properties to give her an advantage! Though those don't look like armors close up…**_

"So hot…" Minoru uttered while drooling and blushing at the sight of the scarlet haired teen.

' _Hearing of young Hagane and young Tennyson's relationship was quite surprising at first…_ ' All Might inwardly admitted as his smiled shifted slightly again, ' _but I can see now that this is more of a dilemma that the latter is facing…_ ' he realized.

"All right, let's go!" the eccentric girl within the building yelled as she dashed forward, enveloping herself in a golden light that shined throughout the area, blinding her opponent.

' _She's switching out of the Flight armor?!_ ' she exclaimed inwardly, shielding her eyes by using her arms. Without warning, a spiked, black mace was swung out at her, enticing her to immediately evade it by flying upwards. When she looked down, she saw that her enemy was now donning her Black Wing armor.

"So you just wanna play cat and mouse, huh?" she guessed while licking her lips, "Well, I've got the time…" she confessed, lunging out at the Equestrian magic user quickly. She managed to avoid another swipe, quickly maneuvering herself away to dodge more.

"Jeez…" Mina uttered from back inside the monitor room, "It's almost like a complete mismatch for Dragneel and Tennyson…" she pointed out curiously.

"Don't forget, they've known each other long before coming here, ribbit," Tsuyu croaked.

"All too true," Fumikage concurred with a nod.

"Hm…" their instructor hummed, looking at the timer to see that merely seven minutes remained on the timer while also seeing the steam emit from Natalie's form on the second floor.

"Huh… huh…" she breathed heavily, clenching her fists tightly as the steam sizzled off of them, "I ain't done yet…" she muttered in declaration to her opponent, who appeared to barely have a scratch on her.

"Well, you're running out of time," she noted, swinging out her right arm to unleash several crescent-shaped blades of water that were even cutting through the very ground. The dragon slayer was quick to avoid them, rushing forwards.

' _Her Water Body makes her pretty much invincible against any of my punches or kicks…_ ' she inwardly said, ' _and I can't use my Fire Dragon Roar or Brilliant Flame without risking harm to the floor above…_ ' she added through thought, ' _But…_ ' she continued to herself, letting off a grin as she reeled her right arm back.

"Huh?!" Alice gasped in surprise, seeing her throw out her steaming fist and strike her right in her torso, "AH!" she cried out in agony, grimacing all the while as she slid back a few feet.

"Hey, that worked?!" Hanta exclaimed from the monitor room, "How?!" he asked in surprise.

"I see…" Shoto uttered, narrowing his eyes onto the distinct marking left by the pink haired girl's attack.

"Your mom's big weakness is steam, right?" she guessed to her adversary as she was still in pain somewhat, "I figured waiting for you to cool me down long enough would let me just release it from my hands like Kacchan's sweat," she explained, making her perk up in surprise, "And besides…" she kept going, igniting her feet in flames, "I'm not limited to just my fists!" she declared, jumping out at her and aiming for the mark she had given her, "Fire Dragon Talon!" she screamed, striking her directly.

"Heh…" she laughed, catching the attention of her foe as her eyes widened in surprise, "Don't think I didn't take into account that you'd come up with a strategy for me," she pointed out, suddenly splashing apart into mere droplets of water, followed by a burst of steam that clouded the area.

"H-Hey!" Natalie stammered, failing to see anything through the veil, "Where did you go?!" she yelled out. The rest of the class in the monitor room looked on and awaited what had conspired, with All Might seemingly having the most anxiety.

"You're right to know that my Water magic's weakness is steam," the voice of the onyx haired teen began from within the cloud, "but you need to take into account that my magic has plenty of capabilities…" she stated just as the veil finally dissipated to reveal her opponent. Her feet were encased in a floor of ice, and chains of water were wrapped around both her ankles and wrists. She shivered from the icy cold feeling of the restraints, seeing the goosebumps appearing on her arms.

"Y-Y-You think this'll h-h-hold m-m-me?" she stuttered in question, letting her hands steam as they were about to reignite.

"Long enough," Alice bluntly replied, much to her confusion as she blinked. She then glanced down and gasped to see the white tape that was somehow bound around her arms and torso.

' _The capture tape?!_ ' she inwardly exclaimed out of disbelief.

"I took the liberty of taking yours while having our little scuffle," her former adversary mentioned, remembering using her Water Whip to steal her roll of the sticky wrapping earlier, "I believe this means you're out of the game now," she added, making her hunch over in defeat.

" _Young Dragneel has been captured!_ " the instructor informed over the loudspeakers, catching the attentions of both Rachael and Raya on the third floor, " _The game's not over yet, so keep playing!_ " his voice boomed.

' _Crap! Alice got Natalie!_ ' the Equestrian magic user grumbled to herself, nervously clenching her teeth as she stared over at the fake weapon, ' _I'm gonna have to make my move quick before she gets up here to help Rachael!_ ' she realized.

"Getting lost in your thoughts, sweetie?" the scarlet haired girl chimed in, making her perk up as she widened her eyes to see her coming with the spiked mace still in hand, "I said I wasn't going easy on you!" she declared, attempting to strike her over and over. She barely managed to evade each swipe, sweating madly as she continued to zoom away.

' _I'm so screwed!_ ' she screamed inwardly, gritting her teeth before landing onto the ground, seeing her foe coming towards her, ' _The only way I'm gonna win is if stop Rachael long enough to touch the weapon!_ ' she told herself, still grimacing at the thought of doing what she was about to do, ' _That means I've got to…!_ ' she began to realize, reeling her right leg back. After leaping to avoid another swipe from her opponent's mace, she kicked her in the face with her leg, knocking her off to the side.

"Whoa!" Ochaco yelped from back in the monitor room upon seeing the attack, as everyone else was just as shocked.

"Sorry, Rachael!" the half-rainbow haired girl apologized before quickly dashing away towards the fake warhead, "I promise I'll kiss it better when this is all over!" she declared, continuing on her way. Suddenly though, she suddenly felt herself become ensnared by something sticky, bound around her wings as she fell to the ground in an instant, skidding to a halt just in front of the weapon.

"Wh-What happened?!" Eijiro stammered, evidently stunned by how Raya had just fallen.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu croaked, pointing at the screen, "Look at that!" she pointed out quickly, enticing everyone to look up and gasp. Around the Tennyson girl was the white capture tape, which was wrapped around her arms as well, restraining them completely.

"Nice one!" Tooru exclaimed excitedly.

"She must've set up a trap with the tape while driving Tennyson back," Mashirao noted, scratching his right cheek.

"Well, at any rate…" All Might began as his smile grew a little, " _the villain team… WIIINNNSSS!_ " his voice roared over the loudspeakers throughout the building.

"Aw… no way…" Natalie muttered from the second, having been freed from her watery and icy trap by her former foe as she unwrapped the tape around her carefully.

"It's only training, Natalie," she reassured to her, catching her attention as she glanced over at her, "You did pretty well considering the circumstances," she added to her in a complimentary manner, managing to make her smile a little.

"Shoot…!" the Equestrian magic user grumbled, rolling herself over onto her back with a grunt.

"Not bad, sweetie," her girlfriend chimed in, causing her to look up and see her loomed over her, requipped back into her default costume of her scarlet armor, "You kicking me in the face was a bit of a surprise…" she mentioned as a distinct mark was apparent by her lips.

"S-Sorry…" the half-rainbow haired girl apologized with a stutter, turning red in the face, "How… did you get enough of this tape to wrap around me?" she asked to change the subject.

"I stole yours," the Hagane girl answered, making her widen her eyes in shock as she remembered the not so painful attack she had taken upon coming up to the third floor, "With mine, I was able to wrap you up completely," she pointed out, summoning forth a small dagger to cut through the tape to free, "Now I hope you're ready to keep your promise…" she added with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Wh-What?" Raya stuttered in confusion, blushing even redder.

"You remember what you said…" Rachael retorted as she smirked slyly, "And look at where you got me…" she pointed out, gesturing towards the mark near her lips, causing the winged female to widen her eyes in shock.

" _Ahem,_ " All Might's voice chimed in over the loudspeaker, catching their attentions as they perked up, " _Young Hagane, while your acts of affection are adorable,_ " he started to say, " _would you mind holding them off until after your evaluations?_ " he recommended, causing her face to instantly flush a bright red.

"Heh…" the cerulean skinned girl chuckled a little before sitting up, "Sorry, Rachael…" she apologized, sheepishly sticking out her tongue. Moments later, they were all gathered back in the monitor room, with the dragon slayer of the two teams hunched over in depression.

"Guess we're Team 'L' for losers…" she grumbled sadly, sounding all the more sad.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Ochaco advised reassuringly.

"Indeed!" Tenya chimed in, waving his arms up and down, "You and Tennyson did very well despite your defeat within ten minutes!" he mentioned.

"TEN MINUTES?!" Natalie shrieked in shock, slouching down even further, "We didn't even run the timer out…" she muttered, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Now then!" the instructor yelled, catching their attentions as they looked over at him, "Let's take a moment to review this last match!" he suggested to the class, "First off," he continued, raising his right index finger, "the MVPs for this match are none other than the members of the villain team, Alice and Rachael!" he declared, making the two of them grin as they stood off to the side.

"Makes sense since they won…" Denki responded, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that!" the powerful hero answered, "Anyone care to elaborate?" he recommended, gesturing toward the other students.

"Fullbuster set up a trap that not even the heroes could detect and managed to incapacitate Dragneel by using her weakness to her advantage!" the engine quirk user quickly explained as a reply, "As for Hagane, she was skilled enough to set up a trap in the midst of her battle in order to catch Tennyson even if she managed to get by her!" he added, having to catch his breath afterwards as everyone stared over at him in wonder.

"Correct!" All Might stated in reply with a thumbs up, "Young Natalie had a glaring weakness with her body temperature steadily decreasing with each attack she took from young Fullbuster," he told the students, "Don't feel bad," he advised to the pink haired girl, who perked up, "Your opponent knew how to deal with you beforehand," he mentioned, causing her to let off a bright smile.

"Sir," Momo chimed in, raising her hand, "I should mention that Tennyson had a glaring issue throughout the match," she pointed out as the female in question widened her eyes out of fright, "She had plenty of time available to retrieve the weapon or subdue her opponent," she started to say, "but instead, she only kept evading her attacks, giving her an opportunity to set up an efficient trap to subdue her," she explained. She then glanced over and blinked in surprise to see the formerly winged girl blushing madly and shaking in place.

"I-I…" she stuttered, evidently ashamed for letting things go astray.

"Don't sweat it, young Tennyson!" the teacher chimed in, placing his right hand onto her left shoulder, "I understand that your personal feelings were a factor in this," he mentioned, much to the surprise of everyone else, "but it won't be like young Hagane will be your enemy in the future," he pointed out to her as she blinked in astonishment, "Now then," he began to the class, "let's head back to the entrance to wrap things up!" he advised.

"Yes sir!" everyone responded, heading out with him.

"Boy, that was a great match," Eijiro commented while smiling.

"Sure was!" Denki agreed as he walked beside him, "It might've not lived up to Midoriya and Bakugo's match," he admitted, "but it totally rocked!" he exclaimed, surprising the four girls as they listened to their classmates, hearing the appraisals that were all complimentary. All of a sudden, Katsuki walked by and bumped the dragon slayer out of his way, still having a despondent look on his face.

"Kacchan…" she uttered, knowing how after losing his match, he was evidently quiet.

"Well, it looks like our first day ended pretty well," Alice pointed out while folding her arms over her chest, having regained her white jacket, "Now we just need to keep moving forward," she stated to her friends.

"Yeah!" Rachael agreed with a pump of her fists, while her girlfriend just nodded. Natalie grinned and closed her hand into a fist, remembering how Izuku's match as she was inspired by his efforts.

' _Let's go beyond…_ ' she began to herself, ' _and hear a Plus Ultra!_ ' she inwardly declared, raising her extremity into the air, while her white guild mark gleamed from the sunlight at the doorway.

 **END**

 **Yay! I finally got some writing done with all the work I've been getting. Phew! Anyways, with My Hero Academia becoming my new favorite anime as of late, it only figures that I try another fanfic based around them. Plus, I get to introduce one of the upcoming Omni Force squadron leaders, All Might! He's awesome!**

 **Ahem. As for the timetable of the remainder of the semester, I may not be able to get the next chapter of "Omni Force: WAR" out until next weekend or later depending on the circumstances. I have a few essays to work on and quizzes coming up, so there's not a lot of time for me to get it done. I promise that I will get it done in due time before the end of the semester.**

 **Oh! And make sure to ask Class 1-A some questions! I'm sure you'd like to know what Raya and Rachael are doing here along with Natalie and Alice…**

 **And one last thing… GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
